Beg For It
by DomeInsane
Summary: Joey sighed in disappointment. "P-please..." he whimpered, needing that satisfaction right now.  "Please what?"


Pfffft. Plot? What's plot? Let's just skip right to the smut. |D

* * *

><p>The brunette pushed Joey back onto the king sized bed, pinning him down by crawling up between his legs and planting both hand on either side of the blonde's shoulders.<p>

Said blond's face flushed and he looked away from the man on top of him only to have one of those confining arms life and reach to pull his face back to look straight into those icy blue eyes, already brimming with an uncontrolled lust and dominance.

Seto craned his neck down and captured those two pink lips with his own and forced them apart to slide his tongue inside the other's awaiting mouth.

Joey whimpered and squirmed underneath the bigger man in unease at being so easily controlled. One of Seto's knees slid upwards with a rustle of clothes and began to grind against the tent forming gradually in the blonde's own jeans.

Seto released his hold on Joey's face and his now free hand moved downwards to unbutton Joey's shirt swiftly, experienced with such matters. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, revealing that softly tanned skin, perfectly toned and shaped, a strong pale hand roamed across Joey's now bare, and very sensitive chest, tweaking here, and pinching there until the blonde underneath him was panting and moaning softly whenever Seto allowed for a break in their deep kiss.

As Joey's bright amber eyes dulled into a mixture of lust and anticipation, Seto decided it was time to move on and broke the kiss with a smirk, leaving Joey open mouthed, squirming underneath him, his body demanding more.

"Hmmm. Geez, mutt... You sure make a pretty picture like this..." Seto said craning his neck down to whisper in Joey's ear, causing the lust driven blonde to whimper and mumble softly in return.

"Shut up... No one asked ya..."

Seto smirked and nipped at the soft earlobe making the blonde underneath him moan and flinch. Seto's hand moved downwards as his knee moved back allowing for him to feel the rather taut tent he had created. "Aren't we eager?" Seto teased, softly.

Joey's own leg folded up so that his knee prodded Seto's own erection resulting in the brunette's breath catching in his through and ending with a breathless gasp. "Y...Yer one ta talk Moneybags..." Joey panted.

Seto smiled sadistically and the hand that had brushed over Joey's erection just moments ago felt around for the zipper, yanking it down and pulling the blue jeans away. "Let's fix that, shall we?" he asked, seductively.

Joey gulped and groaned as Seto's hand slipped down his underwear and took a hold of his bare flesh. "S-Seto..." he moaned, his hips bucking, urging the hand clasped around his stiff member to move.

With a smirk Seto moved to reclaim Joey's lips once again as his hand began to jerk and pull at the blonde's full erection. Joey moaned into the kiss and squirmed, wanting more, though not sure how it could possibly go any further. Seto broke the kiss momentarily to catch his breath and smirked. He pulled away from the kiss and moved down the blonde's body, setting his upper torso free. Seto unzipped his own jeans to set free his painfully large manhood and then pulled Joey's boxers down to reveal exactly what he had been aiming for. He hooked him arm under joey's leg while he continued to jerk the squirming teen off, eliciting the most profound noises from his now free lips.

Seto's second hand moved below his first, brushing against Joey's ball sack and making him buck his hips with a whine as the touch didn't go on. His hand drifted lower until his middle and index finger were prodding at Joey's untouched entrance. Joey gasped as Seto massaged the hole, smirking as he toyed with his partner. "S-Setooooo..." he moaned.

Seto's smirk briefly flashed into a frown before he gulped and pushed his middle finger into the tight hole, earning a small gasp and a shiver of mixed pain, pleasure, and surprise.

His finger thrust in and out of the small hole, relaxing it and getting it used to the intrusion as his other hand pumped away at Joey's hardened member, taking his mind away from the discomfort. As Seto slid in his index finger to stretch and prepare Joey's entrance even further Joey's rigid member began to leak small drops of precum.

Joey whimpered and squirmed, trying to get that invading digit to go deeper. "S-seto..." he mumbled. "More..."

Seto smirked and added a third finger to stretch Joey even further. Not that he needed to, he was so wet right now Seto could probably slip in with ease. "Beg for it." Seto said, pulling his fingers out and pulling his hand away from Joey's twitching member.

Joey sighed in disappointment. "P-please..." he whimpered, needing that satisfaction right now.

"Please what?"

"F-fuck...me, Seto... please..." Joey whined.

Seto smirked and crawled up on top of Joey once again, lining up his own erection with Joey's entrance. "How?" he asked.

Joey groaned in frustration, not wanting to think. "Setooo... Fuck me hard... 'nd... fast..." he said, his voice breaking. Seto leaned down and captured thos trembling lips before thrusting inside Joey, making his eyes roll back and his hips buck.

Joey moaned into the kiss as Seto pulled out and thrust in once again, faster and harder than last time. Seto kept his eyes open, watching Joey's face closely as he fucked him just how he wanted it.

Seto broke the kiss momentarily for a breath and slammed back inside of Joey, loving the warm, wet, velvety heat. Joey cried out and arched his back. "S-Seto!" he moaned softly making Seto grunt and pull Joey's hips up to give him better access to that wonderful heat.

With a small whimper Joey pulled one arm over his face, biting his lip and balling up the other hand in the sheets. He was panting hard and he was so close... "I...I'm gonna..." he whimpered, biting his arm for some sort of comfort.

Seto was beginning to pant as well as he acknowledged that this wonderful feeling would be over soon. With a grunt he sped up just a little bit and after just two short thrusts He felt Joey tighten around him, becoming vice-like. Seto moaned lowly and came after him, riding out the orgasm, trying to milk every bit of pleasure from it as was possible.

Joey and Seto moaned and panted as it came to an end and Seto slumped to the side of Joey to catch his breath. Joey turned his head to look at Seto with those satisfied, lust filled amber orbs, and Seto smirked flashing him those never changing icy blue eyes.

As they slipped into an exhausted slumber one thing came into Joey's mind.

Why the hell was he on bottom?


End file.
